Drops of Jupiter
by RC-1126
Summary: When a 16 year old girl's trip to Italy goes wrong, she trades her freedom for her life and ends up as the slave of the current de facto leader of the Decepticons. Starts during the end of "The Veiled Threat",StarscreamXOC. On HIATUS & Rewriting chapters!


**_Chapter 1: Let The Flames Begin_**

_"I need another story, something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring, need something that I can confess."_ - OneRepublic

* * *

_5 to 6 months earlier..._

"…and then you plug in your numbers like this," Mr. Mendez scribbled numbers and lines into formulas on his whiteboard, explaining his lecture. "If you've done it correctly, you should get the answer, which in this example is fifty-four." He turned towards the class, hands clasped. "Any questions?" Seeing a hand raised, he spoke. "Thomas?" Bad move. Thomas Holmes was the infamous class clown, something that our geometry teacher couldn't seem to understand. The redheaded boy smugly replied "Yeah, how long is it until we get out of here?" As soon as the words left his mouth, about the whole class convulsed into fits of laughter. I merely returned to doodling stars across the edge of my notebook. Encouraged by his audience, Thomas added, "'Cause this class is boring as fu-"

"A question relating to the lesson please!" Mr. Mendez quickly interrupted. "And you've been here long enough to fully know the bell schedule." The man had patience. Other teachers would have blown a fuse and immediately thrown the kid in ISS along with a referral. The laughter had subsided by now to a few giggles from the clique girls that sat up front; most likely-as usual- giggling to each other how "attractive" Thomas is. Mr. Mendez shook his head, paused for a moment before adding, "See me after class, Thomas." The class became Mr. Mendez's audience as stifled chuckles spread like wildfire around the room tagged along by a chorus of "Oooohhhhs." The smug look on Thomas's face disappeared only to be quickly replaced with a scowl as he leaned back into his chair defeated. "If there are no questions pertaining to today's lesson, then you may begin working on your daily assignment. Anything you don't finish is homework."

As groans of "ugh" and "why?" fluttered about, I walked over to Mr. Mendez's desk and plopped down the class work I had finished earlier. "Finished so soon, Delilah?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised. _Was he still surprised that I always finish my work early? Even after eight months of school had passed?_ I thought. Behind me, I heard someone cough under his or her breath "Nerd." I ignored it. Whoever it was knew nothing about me anyways.

"Yes, Sir. So can I go?"

"Go where?"

"The library, it's where I always go after finishing my work."

Mr. Mendez looked up at the clock and sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you," He pushed up his glasses. "There's only fifteen minutes left until lunch. You can read or sit quietly until the bell rings if you like." I nodded and returned to my seat; one of my best friends, Jane threw me a sympathetic glance. I shrugged in response before sitting down. Out of my current options, I settled on sketching more stars on the partially bare cobalt notebook cover.

By the time the bell rang, I was so into my drawings I hardly noticed the sound. I finally snapped out of it after one of Thomas's lackeys, Roger, knocked me hard on the shoulder and sneered "Lost in the stars, Nerd?" Shrugging off the incident, I hurriedly packed my things, left the room, and plodded down the stairs towards my destination: the library. Jane didn't mind my habit of not going to lunch. We had the same class next anyways. The thought of trying to read in a room full of loud people eating didn't seem like an appealing idea to me.

I reached for the handle only to be smacked in the face by the door as it swung out. "Fuck!" I cried, rubbing my nose. "Oh shit! D, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Recognizing the voice, I peeked through my fingers. "Andrew?" _Damn, this was embarrassing._

"Dee, I swear, I didn't mean to do that."

"Heh, don't blame yourself, Andrew. What do you expect to happen when contractors design a door with one skinny window?"

I mentally slapped myself. I never could talk to guys without saying something completely inane.

Andrew looked slightly awkward. "Um, yeah." he gave an uneasy laugh. "Look, I gotta go, Brooke's waiting for me at lunch." He waved goodbye and jogged towards the cafeteria. I sighed, feeling a bit dejected. Andrew and I had been best friends since elementary school. But ever since Andrew asked preppy Brooke Wilson out last summer, our friendship had become slightly frayed. The fact that I had a crush on him probably didn't help. And it definitely didn't help that I once called Brooke a snobby airhead.

Recovering from the door incident, I went inside, past the librarian, and sat at my corner where it was mostly out of sight. When I figured it was safe, I took out my Spanish textbook and my iPod out of my blue messenger bag. I flipped the textbook open to chapter five's vocabulary list and tried to review the foreign words. _Firefighter – el/la bombero(a)… Engineer – el/la _

_ingeniero(a)… ¿Qué hace usted in su-_**what?** Oh god, I was going to fail this test… I clicked to the next song on the mp3 player, which was a mistake.

_/I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong./_

_/I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone./_

_/ So is it you or is it me?/  
_

I froze as each word blared though the earphones. Usually, music made me focus better whenever I studied something, but each syllable of every word stung. I couldn't stop thinking about my run-in with Andrew. What had happened to us? Had I done something to upset him? My eyes scanned mindlessly over the textbook, trying to concentrate on what was in front of me. No use. I closed the textbook, crammed everything into the bag and stalked off towards the cafeteria. I was well aware that the world began to look like a wet blur as I ran.

**Italy  
**

In a dark office tinted blue only by a computer's monitor sat a business man, his hair white with age. His steely blue eyes stared intently at some files on his computer, but his mind was elsewhere, contemplating the very information that was contained in those files. Only the sudden "ding!" of an email alert brought him back to the present. Reading the designation of the sender, he switched the screens and held his breath, hoping that the message's content was not what he thought it contained.

"Dear Bruno,  
As you probably already know, there is an art show in Genoa later this weekend. So I will be visiting you soon along with Delilah, I know she'll be excited to come visit. I'll be leaving her in your care for the day of the show. If you are busy, then don't worry, we won't be a bother. See you soon, brother.  
From your favorite and only sister,  
Olivia."

_Dammit!_ He cursed to himself. _Why now? Of all the times-!_ "Sir?" The door cracked open, light spilling in only to be engulfed by the darkness. Bruno looked up at his assistant exasperatedly. "Yes, what is it?" "Sir, we've made contact." _Excellent._ He thought as his eyes gleamed. "Very well, send the coordinates for our meeting." Lighting up a cigarette, he added "Make sure no one else knows of this." The assistant nodded and closed the door, leaving Bruno Carerra to ponder on the events to come.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, this is so late. School's been killing me and my writer's block didn't help much either. Song used in the story is Believe by Skillet. Anyways, enjoy and review please! (Remember, **constructive criticism!**) If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please refer to the note at the end of the prologue. Thanks! :D p.s I'm sorry that it's short, the next chapter will definitely be longer!


End file.
